


Aftercare

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtubs, Comfort, Dicks, F/M, Laziness, Love, M/M, Ninjas - Freeform, Relaxation, Sassy, Showers, Tea, Tummy-Loving, Young!Reinhardt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Proofread bypoutypanic. My friend!!





	1. My Darling Love - Genji

“It is my turn,” you insisted from the bed. Genji sat on the edge, looking down at you. He had his face bare, glistening with sweat, but he was otherwise normal-looking. You, on the other hand, were heavy with fatigue. Something you were in denial about. It was _your_ turn to do the aftercare. Not Genji’s. You traded duties each time you slept together, an attempt to share the love.

“I realize this, but look at you.”

“Waddya mean?!” you demanded. _Just what is he trying to say?!_

“Besides being radiant…you’re a mess. A sexy mess, but a mess.”

The mess part was true. Slimey with sweat, hair every which way, and a little drool on your chin. You must have looked unconvinced, because he continued.

“Can you even stand?”

You rolled over in the bed, still damp and warm. Kinda gross. You swiped roughly at your chin with the back of your hand, then slid off the edge on your butt, and tipped forward to rest your weight on your legs.

Genji dashed over in a green flash to catch you when you fell, his hands under your forearms. He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Why are you grinning?” you asked suspiciously.

“I did this,” he said, referring to your sorry state and how you got into it.

“What a child,” you said, nevertheless giving him a half smile.

Genji lifted you up, and up again, and held you under your butt. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, nervous about falling.

You sighed, sleepy. You rested your cheek on his bulbous shoulder armour. You would have been okay with not moving from the spot, forever remaining in Genji’s hold. His body wasn’t the most comfortable, but he was _your_ cyborg. Made it special.

“Shower, My Darling Love?”

You slapped his chest at his mushy pet name, which stung your hand and made you regret doing it. He giggled, “You know you like it.”

Genji walked to the bathroom, ducked down in the doorway to avoid banging your head on it, and let you down onto the bathroom mat. You whined at him like a child when he let you go, and he patted you on the head. Genji knelt next to you to lean over the tub and turn the knobs that started the water, while you kept a hand on his hip.

Genji stood, offering a hand to help lift you up. You managed to make it into the shower. Genji stood in front, in the stream of hot water, with you leaning on his back and arms around his waist. He missed hot showers on his human body and took every chance to soak up the warmth on his face.

When he turned around, you almost took a tumble, but he caught you again.

“Hold on to me,” he told you.

You moved your arms to around his neck. Genji gave your forehead another kiss and reached for the shower gel. He put squeezed the soap into his free hand behind your back. No loofahs, no shower gloves, just his hands soaping your body. Genji took extra care between your legs and between your cheeks, although he snuck a squeeze in of one of them.

He was being so sweet that you let it slide.

Genji washed his face. Then his cock, which had partially come to attention again, because you were naked and nearby.

After turning off the water, Genji grabbed the towels. He wrapped yours around you first and rubbed up and down. You were warm, loved, and relaxed. So the words just slipped out,

“I love you.”

“Awwww, I love you, too,” Genji replied, “And I love taking care of you.”


	2. Dearest - Hanzo

"But look at it; it's cute!"

You poked at Hanzo's flaccid cock. He was a grower, and it had folded in on itself like a tube-y accordion. He laughed and pulled your hand away.

"It is too sensitive!"

"Okay," you conceded. Sadly.

It was soft, and it looked silly. Like a squished, wrinkly elephant face with balls hanging down underneath. Hanzo was not having your humour, though. When you didn't give him post-sex cuddles immediately, he got impatient and went to make tea.

"Winston is gonna throw a little fit when he finds out you're keeping a kettle in here," you told him when he flicked the switch on the tiny white plastic and glass kettle. It had D.Va's logo on the side. You suspected he stole it off her, but he didn't seem the type to steal. So you might never find out where it came from.

"Let him try to take it from me," Hanzo said.

"Ahuh."

You could imagine Winston being awkward and stuttering, trying to explain that it was against the rules to make tea in agent quarters. You hope there isn't a fight about it, what with the archer being as stubborn as he is. Maybe Winston just won't find out. Hanzo bent down to open a drawer under the kettle and took out two mugs, one finger hooked in each handle.

You threw a pillow at his exposed, vulnerable butt cheeks, delicious-looking and perky with muscle. He straightened up and caught the pillow in one hand behind his back.

"Could you run a bath, please?" he asked over his shoulder, dismissing your antics.

You blew a raspberry at him (which he ignored) and got up to fulfill his polite request.

Hanzo's bathroom had started out spartan, just the essentials, and a feminine-looking bottle of conditioner for his hair. For which you did not judge him. When he realized he was staying with Overwatch for the long term, his essentials expanded into a little collection, including scented oils, bath soaps, lotions, combs, and hair ties. You took one of his favourite oils and poured it under the running water.

"Get in, Dearest," Hanzo said, "I will set up the tea."

You dipped your foot in the water and then baulked, making a pained sound. It was hot. You slowly worked your way down into the water, getting used to the heat. Your sore bits between your legs did not appreciate almost being boiled, but you remained.

Hanzo placed a bamboo tray across the tub and put the two mugs, now steaming and filled with tea, on the tray.

"Move forward, please," Hanzo asked.

You slid forward until your stomach touched the tray. It was a tight squeeze, but Hanzo got in to sit behind you. He groaned softly.

"Perfect."

At least one of you was happy with the heat of the water. By necessity, Hanzo had to hold you to reach around to get his mug of tea. You both relaxed, sipped tea, and chatted about what you could do better next time you were intimate. During a lull in the conversation, Hanzo discovered you were asleep. He smiled to himself and leaned back gently and slowly with you to let you sleep against his chest.


	3. Tummy - McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but it gave me the fuzzies writing it!

Post-coitus with Jesse McCree is the chillest time. A shower will come later. For now, you both nap, holding hands.

It's him that wakes first. He waits for you to wake as well, secretly taking a long gander at each of his favourite parts of you. When you open your eyes and sleepily half-roll over to greet him, he tosses you a pack of wet wipes after using them on himself. If you weren't as lazy as he was, you'd cluck your tongue at him. You're lucky if one of you remembers the permanently stained and worn old towel you're supposed to be using.

You clean yourself, carefully, and toss the spent wipe somewhere on the bed. It's Jesse's bed, and he doesn't care. Speaking of, you glance at him, and his oral fixation is claiming the skin around his nail on his human fingers as he gnaws on it.

" _Baby_ ," you scold.

He gives you puppy eyes and a shrug; he can't help it.

"You want my mouth somewhere else?"

"If you want," you shrug.

"Look at this," Jesse says gushes, drawling the 'at'. He pokes at the fat around your bellybutton, "Yer softer here than a pile ah down. I could just," Jesse shifts around and lowers the side of his head towards your stomach, "Lay right here. And sleep."

He closes his eyes and his lips curl slightly upward at the corners. You brush a sweaty lock of it back from his temple. His brown hair curls into little loops when it's wet. You can't help the thoughtful hum.

"It could be smaller," you muse.

Jesse sits up, and your hand freezes where it was.

"Now, hold on."

You raise an eyebrow. _Not this again_.

"I love this tummy," he states, squeezing it with his human hand, "And I love you."

"I know, but-"

"But nothin'! Everyone has a tummy. You should accept what you have."

You take a breath to begrudgingly agree, but he cuts you off again.

"And I won't take no for answer."

Jesse sounds serious. The kind of serious when he's trying to get someone to put down their weapons before he puts a bullet between their eyes. He can't be reasoned with when he's like this. You concede defeat, staring at the ceiling.

"Fine."

"Heh."

You smile at Jesse's cute victory. Not like you lost anything. He lays back down to ghost kisses across your tummy.

"Hey, Honey?" You ask offhand.

"Mmmhm?"

"The angle was a bit off. Think we could try something different next time?"

"You know I like to please ya. I tend to forget things when we're in the thick of it. Can ya remind me?"

"I'll try," you promised, because if you were honest, being intimate with Jesse made you forget things, too.


	4. Enthusiastic in Everything - Young!Reinhardt

Reinhardt attacked your face and neck with kisses, while you panted and whined. You weakly pushed on his chest and protested.

"But I'm not done with you!" He said.

You whined louder. He kissed your jaw one more time. 

"I'm only mortal," you insisted, "Three times is more than enough!"

"Very well," Reinhardt said, "Rest! The faster you recover, the faster we can go again!"

He climbed off the bed, and you visibly relaxed into the mattress. He gathered all the blankets and lay them across you. He tucked them around your body, making sure the blankets were snug. How sweet of him.

Instead of removing his large hands, he rolled your body back and forth with you unable to stop him. You exclaimed his name multiple times, but he just laughed. When Reinhardt stopped, you were face up and tightly bundled in the blankets.

"Sleep well," he purred, kissing your cheek.

All you could do was hum in agreement.

Reinhardt ducked under the doorway into the bathroom. He turned on the shower. A few minutes later you heard him start to hum to himself while under the water. Then a chuckle. And a "Ha!"

You laughed under your breath, because you knew he was posing and flexing his muscles in there. You'd never met someone so happy with their body. It was contagious, making you feel good just being in his presence. You fell asleep listening to Reinhardt's pleased sounds.

He woke you up with a bellowed, "Time for a bath!"

To which you wriggled further into your blanket burrito.

"If you think I am deterred by that..."

He winked and grinned.

"You have another thing coming!" He bellowed again and flung you, blankets and all, over his shoulder to head off to the bathroom. Being hoisted so quickly wiped away the grogginess of just being woken up. You gave up on protesting this time. Reinhardt ducked extra low in the doorway, to show off. Then he swung around so your head was facing the tub.

"Look!" He exclaimed.

What you saw was a tub full of bubbles. Bubbles piled high; bubbles spilling over the side of the tub and sliding to the floor. Reinhardt is enthusiastic in everything, it seems. 

He knelt and lowered you down with a hand on your bottom. He unwrapped the blankets from your body.

"A present. For me," he chuckled. You raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes," Reinhardt replied, "I will get you clean; don't worry."

"Thank goodness."

He scooped you up under your legs and back and carried you to the tub. He lowered you in, the warmth soaking up your skin immediately.

You played with the white foam, picking up and batting at it, making the tiny bubbles pop and recede from your palms. With a smile, Reinhardt watched you have fun. You had your own sleepy smile. The heat gently pulled at your fatigued muscles, loosening them and making you drowsy all over again.

Seeing you droop with sleepiness, Reinhardt picked up some bubbles and spread them into a white mustache and mutton chops on his face. He grinned and posed, flexing his muscles.

_"Ich heiße Balderich!"_

You giggled and splashed some soapy water at him to ruin the 'mustache'. Reinhardt's hand sprung up to his head.

"Hey! Not the hair!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ich heiße Balderich_ \- I am called Balderich


	5. Reaper

Gabriel, normally known as Reaper, was a pro at aftercare. He was a man that put his all into things that were important to him.  
  
It didn't start this way. The first time you had sex, Gabriel bailed on you to take care of himself like he had done since Overwatch's fall. With his head up his ass, he assumed you would do the same. It took you telling him off to make it click for him that he wasn't on his own anymore. To remember what it was like to have someone. Now, anyone who decided he was soft because of how he was with you was going to get the end of a shotgun shoved in their face.  
  
Gabriel was being soft with you right now. He was immensely pleased with the gelatinous state his dick put you in. He purred, a self-pleased and slow vibration.  
  
You were spent, and Gabriel was a monstrous, warm presence beside you on the bed. His body was cut and dotted with scars, but you saw the beautiful, strong man underneath. Sometimes his eyes were all black, but right now you saw his striking brown eyes.  
  
He melted into a cloud of black that slid down and surrounded your body. Warm, soft tendrils lightly rubbed up and down your arms and legs. Tickled over your stomach. The gentle, loving touches were already relaxing your entire body into the sheets. The pressure of the touches increased, massaging you into a warm and comfortable lull. With this, and the after-sex glow, you slipped into sleep.  
  
You woke, just as warm as before, with Gabriel holding your nose and mouth above water in the tub.  
  
You flailed a bit before realizing what was happening. Bubbles rose out of the water as he chuckled at you. Then he himself rose out of the water, wet, black curls slicked against his head.  
  
"You stop that," you sleepily ordered.  
  
You crawled the short distance closer to Gabriel and lay your head on his thick, muscled shoulder. Safe.


End file.
